


Sleepless Nights

by XakliaAeryn



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XakliaAeryn/pseuds/XakliaAeryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Elizabeth find out the repercussions of a sleepless night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I had written it before I realised it was an episode title. I know, I know, I'm going to watch it again as penance, please don't shun me! :-S Written for Sparktober Bingo challenge 2011. Prompt: Progeny.

“Elizabeth, you’re pregnant, love,” Carson told her with a shake of his head. “You told me you were being careful, how did this happen?”

Elizabeth gave him a slight embarrassed shrug before answering in a small voice, “We couldn’t sleep.”

Carson sighed heavily and stood next to her as she sat on the bed, placing his hand gently over her hands in her lap, “Is this good or bad?”

Elizabeth took a deep breath before looking up at him with a small smile and tears in her eyes. “It’s good, Carson,” her voice wavered slightly and she swallowed. “It’s very, very good,” she smiled broadly at him.

Carson returned her smile then gathered her in his arms for a hug. He pulled back after a short time, “Go and tell him then, love.” She nodded at him as she wiped her face then jumped off the bed and hurried out of the infirmary. Carson watched her go, immensely happy for his friends, shook his head in amusement and got back to work.

**

Elizabeth peaked around the doorway which lead to one of the many gym rooms and spotted the man she’d been searching for, for the last hour. She watched as he ran on the treadmill, sweat rolling down his face and neck, the collar of his black t-shirt damp and his eyes completely focussed on the display in front of him. She smiled and leaned against the door jam admiring him for a few minutes, from his strong arms to his bizarre hair to his toned legs and…

She shook her head; feeling herself getting side tracked, and entered the room, sauntering in to his field of vision. He looked up quickly and smiled at her, “Hey,” he greeted her, reaching forward to press some buttons on the display, bring the treadmill to a gradual stop. She grabbed the towel hung on the hand rail near her as he stepped off the machine, breathing heavily as he approached her. “So…” he moved to kiss her but she blocked his advance by covering his face with the towel. He pulled the towel down and saw her wicked little grin and couldn’t help but smile back before she rubbed the towel all over his face and neck. When she was satisfied he wasn’t so sweaty, she wrapped the towel around the back of his neck and pulled him down for the kiss he originally wanted from her. They pulled away from each other reluctantly.

“Mmm…so, to what do I owe this mid-morning pleasure?” he asked happily, taking the towel in one hand and continuing to dry himself while holding her waist with the other.

“Do I need a reason to drop by and kiss the love of my life?” she teased.

“In this case, yes, especially,” he paused and looked at his watch, “when I know that you have cancelled an eleven o’clock meeting with the hydroponics department.” He kissed her again to disarm the witty retort he knew was coming back at him.

“Hmm…” she looked at him suspiciously. Somehow, he always managed to find out her schedule for the day without her knowledge. “You have to stop doing that.” He grinned and kissed her again quickly. “All right, I admit it! I did have a reason for finding you in the middle of the day,” she took a deep breath and laid her hands on his chest before continuing. “You remember that talk we had a few weeks ago, y’know, after we couldn’t sleep?” She saw the dirty grin spread across his face and his eyes drop to her mouth and she placed her hand over his mouth to stop his forward motion, smiling at his groan of disappointment. “Stop it,” she told him as she felt him pout under her hand, “this is serious, John.”

“Ok, I’m sorry, please continue,” he said politely after removing her hand and kissing the palm of it.

“Thank you. Anyway, you remember how neither of us could be bothered to go to the infirmary to…restock? And what we talked about afterwards…hypothetically?”

“Well, yeah, but…”

“We need to start thinking…actually…now,” she looked up at him from under her lashes, hoping he would understand her first time. She watched as his brain worked over the sentence and slowly started putting together the pieces of the puzzle she had laid out for him.

“Wha…you mean…” he pulled back from her slightly and pointed at her stomach in a ridiculously cute childish manner Elizabeth mused to herself. She smiled and nodded at him, moments before he swept her up in his arms and whirled her around the room.

“John! Stop! Put me down!” she laughed and slapped his shoulders until he complied. They were both grinning when they came to a halt, after which, he kissed her, through which Elizabeth could feel all the excitement and joy that had welled up within him at her announcement.

He pulled away from her and pecked her nose before releasing her and going over to his gym bag, unzipping the end pocket and returning to her with something in his hand. “Guess I don’t need to hold onto this any longer then,” he smiled, holding his hand palm up between them, with a stunning black velvet and gold trimmed ring box sat in the middle.

Her grin faded as she looked down at his hand; a look of shock replacing it when she looked back up at him. He nodded at her to open the box, which she did, the ring inside making her heart burst with delight. He knelt down in front of her and she covered her face with her hands as tears came to her eyes once more. It was her mother’s engagement ring; a beautifully simple platinum band with elegant shoulders leading up to the single diamond. She had always loved this ring, even borrowed it from her mother when she was playing pretend as a child, but she never thought she would ever own it herself.

“You mom gave it to me last time we were on Earth. She’s an insightful woman,” he explained with a smile. “So, what do you say? Elizabeth Catherine Weir, will you marry me?” He sounded unsure which made her fall in love with him just that little bit more, if it were possible.

“Of course I will!” she answered him happily, despite the tears rolling down her cheeks and watched his answering grin blossom on his face. He let out a shuddering breath and took hold of the ring box, removing the item and putting the box away. He took her hand and looked up at her face, and as she smiled back at him, he gently pushed the ring on to her finger. They both took a moment to admire it as it sat comfortably on her finger, before she took his face between her hands and kissed him for all she was worth. “How could you doubt I would?” she smiled at him as he leaned in to kiss her slowly and deeply, moving backwards to the bed.

Elizabeth figured they would be all right with future sleepless nights together.


End file.
